Rin kawaii !
by Akashikuroko
Summary: Rin mabuk dan teman temannya menyukai sedangkan Yukio,percayalah iman nya tak kuat.
1. chapter 1

summary : Rin terkena mabuk saat dia bersama teman temannya. Tanpa disadari dia membuat orang disekitarnya bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Yukio ????.

•fufufufufufufafafafafarafataga•

Penginapan

11:50

"Hoamm" Rin terbangun karena dia sangat haus,Rin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan turun kebawah.

Tercium bau alkohol dimana mana sungguh wanginya membuat Rin ingin muntah.

"Ahh Rin !'' Shura melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Rin datang ke arahnya. Rin menurut dan datang kepadanya,dia sedang tidak ingin menjadi nakal saat ini.

Bau alkohol makin menyegat saat dia berjalan menuju shura. Rin duduk disamping shura "Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti minum alkohol huh ?"Rin memandang shura dengan kesal. Shura yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil karena Rin sangat kawaii.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Alkohol kan untuk orang dewasa dan aku sudah dewasa. Jadi tak bisa diberhentikan" Shura merangkul Rin dan mencium pipi Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !"Rin yang ingin menjauh tidak bisa karena Shura telah mengkunci gerakannya.

Shura mengigit telinga Rin "nghh" Rin mendesah tertahan,

sungguh dia menyesal menurut pada si dada besar itu.

Setelah mengigit kedua telinga Rin Shura berbisik "Ne.. Rin mau mencoba minum alkohol ?" Shura menatap Rin hingga batas antara bibir mereka tinggal 4cm. "Aku tidak mau mencobanya" Rin membuang mukanya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya,tangannya berusaha menutupi itu nya dengan bajunya.

'kawaii' Shura menatap Rin dengan air liur berjatuhan seolah olah Rin terlihat seperti beribu ribu botol alkohol.

'Tapi aku juga ingin mencobanya tapi takut bikin adiknya marah besar'Rin yang memikirkan adiknya tanpa sadar,membuat wajahnya makin merah.

"Tadaimaa~~" terlihat teman temannya baru pulang dari misinya berserta denga adiknya Yukio. Kenapa Rin tidak bersama mereka,alasannya karena Yukio tidak ingin kakaknya mengagalkan misi,dan tidak ingin melihat kakaknya kelelahan.

Ryuji masuk pertama menuju ruang tamu terlihat Rin dan Shura-san membelakangin mereka

"Ck,oy Okumura enak sekali kau hanya tidur seharian tanpa misi !"

"Apanya tidur seharian BAKA ! Aku juga diberi tugas banyak tau !"

Memang benar tidak mungkin Yukio membuat kakak tersayangnya kelelahan tapi membuatnya stress karena PR tidak buruk juga.

Ryuji kaget bersama yang lain melihat wajah Rin saat menengok kebelakang,wajahnya sungguh kawaii.

pipinya yang merahnya,bibir yang berwarna seperti buah cherry,dan memasang ekspresi cemberut,siapapun yang melihat ingin melahapnya ditempat.

Ryuji yang ingin membalas ucapan Rin tidak bisa karena terhipnotis dengan wajah Rin.

Yukio yang melihat wajah kakaknya kawaii seperti itu tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Yukio langsung mengambil tindakan "Aku ingin mandi dulu,kalian bisa makan duluan"

'Tch ingin berfantasi dengan Rin dikamar mandi'pikir Shura.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap mereka serempak.

Shima berjalan menuju tempat Rin berada dan langsung duduk disampingnya. "Ne.. Rin mau aku tiduri ?" Shima yang bertanya seperti itu langsung dapat tatapan membunuh disekitarnya. Rin tidak mengerti "Memangnya ditiduri itu seperti apa ?"

"Tiduri itu seperti menumpuk satu sama lain"Shima menjawab dengan senyum mesumnya,Rin makin tidak mengerti. Shura yang tidak suka dengan perlakuan Shima langsung menarik Rin menjauh dari Shima.

"Lebih baik kau buang pikiran kotor mu itu !" Shura menatap Shima tajam.

"Pikiran kotor ? Kau memikirkan yang aneh kan Shima !" Rin yang sudah mulai connect langsung marah,siapa yang suka diri sendiri jadi bahan omongan mesum.

"Sudahlah kalian"konekomaru berusaha menenangkan mereka yang sedari tadi ribut.

BRAK..

"Sudah cukup ! Bagaimana kita membuat Rin mabuk !?" ucapan Shura membuat yang lain terkejut

'membuat Rin mabuk ? Menarik' pikir mereka.

"Apa apaam kau Shura aku tid-" ucapan Rin terputus karena Shura telah memasukan 1 botol alkohol dengan paksa ke mulut Rin.

1 botol habis dan Rin terlihat masih kuat -belum mabuk-

Shima yang melihat Rin belum mabuk langsung memasukkan lagi 1 botol alkohol kedalam mulut.

Dan Rin habis 5 botol alkohol,mabuk berat bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Keringar bercucuran -efek lelah melawan mereka- , disudut bibir masih terlihat alkohol mengalir,tubuh mulai memerah,pipi merona hebat,dan mata sayu. Shura,Shima,Ryuji memandang takjub apa yang mereka buat.

"Apa kalian su-" ucapan Yukio terputus melihan nii-san nya,sungguh dia tidak bisa mengatakn apapun kecuali _keajaiban dewa_ sungguh nii-san sangat sangat dan sangat kawaii,biarpun dia tahu nii-san nya sudah kawaii sejak dulu.

Yukil berjalan menuju Rin,terlihat Shima,Shura-san,dan Ryuji memandang nii-san nya dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nii-san ku ?!" Yukio menaiki kacamatanya,tanda dia serius. Rin yang mendengar suara Yukio langsung membuat ekspresi yang luar biasa.

"Yukio... Hiks.. mereka jahat"Rin merenggek hidungnya terlihat ingus ingin jatuh. Yukio memandang takjub. ' _aku ingin memberhentikan waktu dan menikmati tiap keberhentiannya,sungguh kawaii"_ pikir Yukio. Hp yang disakunya langsung diambil dan memotret nii-san nya.

CEKREK..

Rin hanya diam difoto oleh Yukio sedari tadi. Shura yang diam sedari tadi meluncurkan aksinya.

"Engg,hmm.."Rin mendesah dalam. Telinganya digigit oleh Shura dan ekornya dielus lembut secara teratur.

Yukio yang mendengar kakaknya mengeluarkan erangan erotis langsung melirik tajam.

Yukio dengan cepat menarik Nii-san nya menjauh dari Shura,kini Rin berada di dekapan Yukio. Yukio mencium bau alkohol di tubuh Rin. "Nii-san minum alkohol, nii-san tau kan kalau nii-san masih dibawah umur !?" Yukio memarahi Rin mencubit pipinya hingga memerah.

"Hiksss... Aku tidak..hikss..meminumnya..mereka memaksa ku.. hikss.. huaaa" Rin menangis kencang,memberonta dalam dekapan Yukio,dan tanpa sadar menggesek _itu_ nya Yukio.

Yukio yang mulai menegang langsung mengendong Rin ala bridal style,menuju atas,kamat nii-san dan dirinya.

dikamar

Yukio menidurinya dikasurnya. Yukio sangat ingin melahap makanan didepannya,tapi dia masih mengingat kalau dia adalah adiknya kandung.

Rin membuka matanya dan menatap sayu adiknya,digigitnya jari telunjuknya,yang tanpa sadar membuat _itu_ Yukio menengang.

'sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya'

"gomen nii-san aishiteru"

Yukio mengendus endus leher jenjang Rin

tu

nggu chap2

nya


	2. chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah mampir**

 **maaf jika ada typo**

 **itadakimasu *smirk***

Yukio mengendus leher jenjang Rin,rin mengeliat tidak nyaman apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

Kakinya meronta tetapi tidak terlihat seperti meronta,seolah olah dirinya menggoda Yukio untuk melakukan sesuatu yang _lebih_.

"Nii-san sungguh nakal"

mata Yukio mengisyaratkan kenafsuan yang memuncak ingin ' _lebih lebih lebih,lebih dari ini, nii-san adalah miliku_ ' hatinya mulai goyah. Dihadapannya terdapat makanan yang lezat tapi didalam dirinya rasa hormat antar saudara. Sungguh sekarang Yukio dilema parah.

"Nee... Yukio unghh" Rin mendesah karena badannya dengan adiknya saling menyentuh apalagi badan Rin yang sangat panas membuat dia mengeliat dan tanpa sadar mengesek kepunyaan dengan kepunyaan adiknya.

"Ne.. Nii-san jika aku melakukannya tidak apa ?" keraguan untuk **meniduri** Rin masih ada,dia ingin melakukannya tapi dengan keinginan nii-san nya 'biarpun dari tadi Rin merengek minta ditiduri,tapi dia tidak yakin'

"Mou... kau lama sekali hanya untuk melakukannya dengab ku,jika kau tidak ingin aku tidak masalah,aku akan minta dari orang lain unt-"

Ucapan Rin terputus oleh mulut Yukio, mulut 2 orang tersebut menyatu,beradu lidah,dan saling menghisap lidah lawan mereka.

Kedua tangan Yukio tidak tinggal diam,dia memasuki tangannya kedalam baju Rin dan mulai mencari tonjolan kecil disana, dan yess menemukannya. Kedua tangan nya memelintir,menekan,sekali kali ditarik membuat Rin mendesah dalam ciuman.

Ciuman terlepas,saliva yang menyatuh kemudian terlepas.

Pemandangan dibawah _sungguh menggoda iman dan dia tidak kuat_. Yukio mendudukan Rin dan melepas paksa baju tidurnya. Terlihat badan Rin yang mulus dan nipple pink yang menengang akibat ulahnya.

Mereka berdua sudah ditutupi oleh kelabu nafsu, ** _junior mereka telah menegang keras dan ini tidak boleh dibiarkan dan ditinggalkan apalagi disia siakan_**. Yukio langsung mengigit perpotongan leher Rin

"Akhh... Yu-kioo.. emmm"

Dihisap,dijilat,lalu digigit kembali, sungguh sangat memabukkan.

Penandaan kepemilikan mulai turun dari leher menuju dada lalu perut, balik lagi dari telinga lalu leher lalu dada dan balik lagi keperut. Bisa dibayangkan Badan depan Rin penuh dengan kissmark buatan adiknya,Rin tidak yakin bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Dibalik badan nii-san dan melihat punggu Nii-san nya yang juga tak kalah menggoda untuk diberi tanda kepemilikan.

Yukio menyeriga membayangkan jika semua tubuh Rin penuh dengan gigitannya. Yukio mengigit belakang leher Rin dan turun sampai ke pingga Rin, Yukio mengulangi lagi dari belakang leher Rin dengan berbeda tempat dan mengigit punggung Rin bagian kanan dan kirinya.

"Aghhh...Yukio ka..u sang..at agresif" nafas Rin tersengal karena dia harus terusan mendesah akibat gigitan adiknya yang sungguh membuatnya mabuk parah

"Itu karena nii-san sangat menggoda iman ku dan parahnya sudah runtuh" Yukio membisikan ditelinga Rin dengan suara yang berat. Yukio membalikkan badan Rin dan menidurinya.

Yukio menarik paksa celana Rin dan celana dalamnya, sekarang terlihat jelas Rin sunggug menengang dan terlihat diujung **itunya **mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih

'Nii-san pokoknya tidak boleb keluar duluan'

Yukio mengangkat kedua kaki Rin hingga memperlihatkan pandangan yang -sungguh aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya-. Yukio mengigit selangkangan Rin lalu paha Rin sampai ke betisnya,anggap saja Yukio gila -memang dia gila saat bersama Nii-san nya-

"Ah..ahh..Yuki..oo" mendesah nama Yukio dengan tatapan seperti itu membuat _junior milik Yukio menegang tidak karuan_. Yukio mulai melepas pakaiannya dan terlihat perut kotak kotak miliknya _dan itunya yang besar daru milik Rin menengang_. Rin menelan ludah susah payah,pemandagan ini sungguh indah,jarang jarang dia melihat Yukio seperti ini.

Tangan yukio mulai memegang itu nya Rin dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

"Yukio...ughh... sedikit lebih cepat"

'Kau pikir aku mau membuatmu keluar duluan,aku akan menyiksa mu Nii-san,sebab wajah mu saat disiksa sungguh membuatku diabetes'

Wajah Rin merah sangat merah,dihidung mengeluarkan cairan,mata sayu,dan awajah yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. **_LUAR BIASA._** Rin cemberut karena Yukio tidak melanjutkan aksi mengocok miliknya,padahal dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Jangan cemberut Nii-san kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat dari ini. Tapi sebelum itu buka mulut mu Nii-san" Yukio menyeriga matanya semakin gelap dipenuhi nafsu.

Yukio langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam mulut Rin. Rin memengang tangan Yukio dan mengemutnya seperti lolipop,terkadang juga Rin mengigit jari Yukio . Merasa sudah cukup Yukio menarik kembali dan langsunh memasukan 1 jarinya kedalam lubang milik Rin.

1 jari

"enhg...emm"

2 jari

"Ahh.. Yukio"

3 jari

"Arhgh... YUKIO... ENGG..

.. YAA DISANA"

Saat jari ke tiga dimasukkan langsung menemukan titik nikmatnya Rin. Yukio memaju mundurkan jarinya dan menyentuh kembali titik itu. Hingga Yukio melepaskan jarinya dari lubang tersebut. Rin cemberut dia masih ingin lebih.

Yukio yang melihat Rin cemberut langsung memasukkan _Juniornya_ ke dalam lubang milik Rin.

"Aww.. Yukio.. Hikss.. sakitt" Rin merintih kesakitan dan Yukio panik

"Nii-san maafkan aku,akan pelan pelan ne - _jika bisa-_ "

Yukio memasukinya dengan hati hati dan akhirnya miliknya telah masuk sempurna. Yukio menunggu Rin untuk menyesesuaikan milik adiknya di dalam lubangnya. Rin mulai memberi sinyal dengan mengeliat. Yukio yang melihat langsung mengambil kesempatannya. Miliknya mendorong kencang kedalam lubang nii-san nya

"Ah ah ah ah... Yu..o.. Ahhh leb

..ih.. cepat lagi.. enghh..emm" Rin meracau,wajah nya sekarang sudah sangat memalukan untuk seorang lelaki,salivanya mulai keluar dari ujung mulutnya karena tidak berhenti mendesah.

Yukio melepas miliknya dan mengubah posisi, Rin duduk dihadapan Yukio, milik Yukio memasukan kembali ke lubang Rin. dan memegang pinggang Rin agar bisa membuat penekanan yang kuat saat menghantam miliknya.

"Ahh... !!! Yukio... Ya disitu.. ah ah ah"

Rin ikut membantu menekan titik kenikmatannya dan membuat arahan yang berlawanan.

 **' INI SANGAT MEMABUKKAN'** pikir mereka sama.

"Ah ah ah... Yu...oo... Aku mau..eng..emm...kel..u..arr"

"ha..haa..tahan...dulu...nii..san...se...ugh..dikit..lag.. akhh"

Mereka pun keluar bersamaan,Yukio langsung ambruk sedangkan Rin tertidur damai,sungguh ini memabukkan melebihi sake. SIAL.

 ** _SELESAI_**

 ** _MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN MAKLMUM NEWBIE. SANGAT SENANG JIKA KALIAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW_**

 ** _ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUU..._**

 ** _ALWAYS YUKIOxRIN_**

 **OMAKE nyusul desu...**


End file.
